The present disclosure relates to connection arrangements for electrical devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to mounting arrangements for multilayered electrical devices.
Electrical devices can comprise several different layers. An example of one such device is the atomic resolution storage (ARS) device. ARS devices can include several different semiconductor layers or dies that are connected to each other in a stacked arrangement. For instance, an ARS device can comprise a top die, a middle die, and a bottom die. In such an arrangement, the top and bottom layers can each comprise an active layer that faces inwardly toward the middle layer. The middle layer can comprise two active layers formed on opposing sides that face outwardly toward the top and bottom layers, respectively.
In one presently contemplated arrangement, the top layer of the ARS device has a smaller surface area than that of the middle layer so as to form a recess or ledge long at least one of the sides of the device. Where the middle layer is provided with an active layer that faces the top layer, contact terminals can be provided along the ledge which can be used to connect the ARS device to another electrical component such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
Despite the advantages realizable with the increased storage capacity of new memory devices such as ARS devices, electrical connection to these devices can create assembly problems. For instance, where, as described above, the contact terminals of the memory device are formed on a recess or ledge, it can be difficult to make electrical connection to the device in that the terminals are not easily accessible.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have connection arrangements that facilitate electrical connection of electrical devices having contact terminals disposed in a difficult to access area of the electrical device.
The present disclosure relates to connection arrangements for electrical devices. In the connection arrangements, an electrical device having at least one ledge that includes a plurality of contact terminals provided thereon is electrically connected to an electrical component having a plurality of contacts formed thereon.
In one embodiment, at least one contact terminal of the electrical device is electrically connected to at least one contact of the electrical component with a conductor. In another embodiment, the electrical component comprises a cavity that is sized and configured to receive a portion of the electrical device such that the contact terminals are arranged in direct opposition to the contacts of the electrical component when the electrical device is disposed within the cavity.